Pretty Haired Girl
by Wolfelover94
Summary: Akko discovers that she was a crush on her best friend Sucy, will she'll be able to tell her? or will Sucy's shenanigans force her to reconsider?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Luna Nova Academy, the students shuffling over to class to class to avoid being late. One such student was our hero and witch-in-training, Akko Kagari. " Come on Lotte, We'll going to be late! " She shouted to her adorable friend, Lotte Yanson.

" Usually, It's me telling you to hurry up to class, Akko. " Lotte told her as they rushed to their potions class.

The two girls hurried in as the bell rang again, signaling that class has started. Setting her supplies down on the table, Akko greeted her other best friend, Sucy Manbavaran.

" Good morning, Sucy! " who smiled at her warmly, " Morning Akko, " Sucy replied back, making Akko blush a little. Ever since the Dragon attack, the girls were closer than ever before, Well...more closer than that Akko was comfortable with. In-fact, She developed a secret crush on Sucy.

Maybe it was her calm and collected attitude that drew Akko to like her, or maybe it was those seductive red eyes...Or maybe it was the way Sucy called her " Her Guinea Pig" Sure, Akko didn't like being her ' guinea pig " for her potion experiments and junk, But overtime, she accepted her nickname as an term of endearment...Well mostly of endearment and her chagrin.

* * *

" Okay, now that everyone is at their respective tables. Let the lesson commence! " The Potions Teacher announced, writing down today's lesson on the chalkboard.

As She was talking, Akko scooted closer to Lotte. " So..Lotte..uh...what's today's lesson exactly? " she asked in an confused tone.

" That's what I'm trying to listen for, Akko. " Lotte whispered.

" Maybe it's a recipe for a new deadly poison! " Sucy said with a sadistic grin on her face, Much to the shock of her friends.

" Let's hope it's not..." Lotte said, worried of what Sucy would do if it was...

" I hope you're not thinking about testing it on me Sucy! " Akko objected just in case, Very much aware of what strange necromancer had planned for her.

Sucy smiled evilly at her guinea pig as she turned back to listen to the teacher's instructions. Akko felt shivers down her spine and a blush on her face, as she stared at Sucy from her side of the table, Lotte noticed this.

" You've been acting strange lately, Akko. Are you alright? " She asked her now-nervous friend.

Worried that she would blurt out her secret in front of the whole class, Akko raised her hand to be excused.

" I'm sorry Ms Kagari, but class has just-" The Teacher started to say before Akko sped off cartoonishly out of the room, leaving a trail of burning tire tracks behind her.

* * *

" I wonder what's wrong with Akko? " Lotte asked Sucy.

" Maybe she had gas and didn't want let one rip in front of everyone." Sucy answered nonchalantly.

" Not funny or mature Sucy! " Lotte scolded her.

" I wasn't being funny. " Sucy countered. "Oh..." Lotte blushed in embarrassment.

After getting hall passes from their teacher, Sucy and Lotte went to look for Akko in the halls. The two girls decided to split up to cover more ground, Sucy searched their dormroom, while Lotte searched the library. No Luck.

Lotte went into the bathroom to freshen up, After she was finished, She heard someone crying in the stall next to hers. Lotte then peeked under the stall's door to find Akko sitting against the toilet, Sobbing uncontrollably.

" Um, Akko? are you alright? " Akko looked up at her friend with her teary eyes.

" Hi there, Lotte...I'm sorry you had to see me like this..."She apologized.

" No no, It's alright, Akko. " Lotte assured her. " Do you want to talk about what's wrong with you? "

Akko dried her tears and stood up, she then unlocked her stall and ushered Lotte inside. " Can you keep a secret? It's kind of personal, " She took a few deep breaths before she was ready.

" It's okay Akko, Take your time. I don't mind " Lotte said politely. After she calmed down for a bit, Akko told her her secret, " Okay, here it goes,... I like Sucy! "

Lotte stared at Akko wide-eyed for a minute before smiling warmly. " Like as a friend? or as in, Like-like? " she questioned Akko, who nervously shook her head yes. Lotte giggled with joy at the news, " I'm so happy for you! "

" Thanks, but you mustn't tell Sucy! " Akko pleaded to Lotte as she shook her violently, making her glasses fall off her freckled face. " Okay, Okay! I won't tell, just calm down Akko. Please? " she pleaded for her friend to stop shaking her frantically.

" I'm sorry, Lotte. I'm just stressed out about all this.." Akko said as she finally herself calmed down.

" It's okay, Akko, I understand, but you'll have to tell Sucy about your feelings sooner or later. " Lotte consolidated her. " I know Lotte, I know.." Akko said solemnly. " Let's go back to class ok? " Lotte took Akko's hand and exited the bathroom to look for Sucy.

* * *

After searching the dorm room for her guinea pig, Sucy strolled outside to think about where Akko could be hiding. She then started to sing 'Oh Where has My Little Dog Gone?' but replaced the word dog with guinea pig. She then pulled out a spell book and started to read, accidentally activating her wand and setting a nearby tree on fire, and turning a random student's books into rats, Scaring that student off. Oblivious to the chaos that just occurred, Sucy continued to read.

Akko and Lotte searched the school grounds in the hopes of finding their pink-haired sorceress,

" Oh Man, where could she be? " Akko said worryingly to Lotte.

" The last time I saw, her she went to our dormroom to look for you. " the cute redhead told her.

" Awesome, let's go there! " Akko said excitedly, dragging the poor girl behind her in a cloud of cartoony dust.

* * *

Checking her watch for the time, Sucy gathered her things and headed back to class, As she was walking across the hall, a dark bluish blur slammed right into her. knocking her over along with her books, slightly annoyed by this, Sucy got up and pulled out her wand to teach her assailant a lesson in manners.

As the dust cleared, Sucy looked down to see who her assailant was, It was an dazed Akko and Lotte sprawled out on the floor. Bemused by this, Sucy kneeled down and brushed Akko's hair back to it's up-kept state and pulled her back up on her feet, jolting her awake.

" Ugh...my head,...Oh god, I'm so sorry Sucy! I wasn't looking where I was going and Me and Lotte-." Akko apologized before stopping in mid-sentence.

" Oh No, Lotte! " she shrieked, Akko then turned around to pull up Lotte, but slipped and fell onto her friend's stomach.

" Eeep! " Lotte gasped.

" What? what did I do? " Akko asked her.

" Your hand...touched...M-m-m-m-my, um..." An embarrassed Lotte then pointed to where Akko's hand was. Her eyes widened in terror, Akko quickly pulled her hand away in disgust. " Ew,ew,ew,ew,ew,ew,ew,ew! I can't believe I just did that! " she cried out in embarrassment.

" Geez Akko, If I didn't know any better, I'd say you was abit... forward there," Sucy teased.

" Shut Up Sucy, it was an accident! " Akko argued.

" I'm sure it was.." Sucy winked, much to Akko's anger and embarrassment.

" I'm telling you..IT WAS AN ACCIDENT GOD-DAMMNIT! " Akko yelled out, Causing the rest of the students out in the hall to gasp out in shock.

* * *

" Ms Kagari! what have we told you about yelling obscenities out in the hall? " the Magic Professor told her sternly.

Akko hung her head low and apologized, " I'm sorry..." Lotte stood up and patted down her skirt, She then walked over and stood beside her friend.

" Sensei, It was I who caused her to yell the profanity, please don't punish her.." Lotte said as she gave the Professor the puppy-dog-eyes.

" No Lotte, don't lie to her. It was me Sensei. " Sucy told her the truth.

" Very well then. I'm letting you off with a warning, Ms Kagari. Don't let it happen again! " The professor gave them each an nod and walked away, but not before she hit her foot on an door frame and yelled out the F-word. Causing Professor Ursula to give her an detention slip

" Well atleast it was nothing major, hehehe " Akko sweat-dropped.

" Yeah, I know right? " Lotte agreed.

" I regret nothing.." Sucy said proudly.

Akko looked at her friend confused, " You regret nothing? then what was that about? " she yelled.

" Hey, I told the truth didn't I? you didn't go to detention, So there, your welcome! " Akko stared at Sucy angrily before calming down to think for a moment.

" Well...yeah but-you, Oh forget it. Thanks, Sucy for sticking up for me " she said gratefully.

" Anytime, It's what friends do, Akko. your little crush on the wall taught me that. " Sucy teased again.

" I do not have a crush on Shining Chariot! " Akko defended. " It's someone else for that matter " she said in her head.

" I think you do and you're just denying it " Sucy giggled. " Oh Sucy, stop bullying her, she's been trough enough today. " Lotte scolded her. " Come on, let's go back to the room. "

" But don't we still have classes to go to? " Sucy pointed out " Also, I wasn't bullying her, I was just teasing, Even if she did have the hots for Shining Chariot, I wouldn't bully her about it. " Sucy explained to Lotte.

" That's good to hear, We'll drop Akko off on the way back to class. " Lotte explained to Sucy.

" Why are you guys planning on dropping me off at our room? I'm perfectly fine guys, Really! " Akko protested.

Lotte placed her hand on Akko's forehead, it felt warm to the touch.

" I think your coming down with something, " " Like her after her broom-flying skills? " Sucy joked.

" Not funny, but yeah, something like that ..." Lotte smirked.

" Ha-ha-ha! real funny! " Akko sarcastically laughed.

* * *

The girls made it to their dorm-room after climbing the stairs. After which, Lotte and Sucy hugged Akko goodbye, ( the latter witch made her heart preform barrel-rolls in her chest. )

" I'm sorry that your sick Akko " Lotte said compassionately as she winked at Akko signaling that her secret is safe from Sucy.

" I'm sorry that I almost got you into trouble, Akko." Sucy apologized.

" It's okay Sucy, I forgive you. It's all water under the bridge.." Akko said as she hugged Sucy again. After an awkward couple of minutes, Sucy felt uncomfortable being hugged by her friend for this long, especially with her creepily sniffing her hair.

" Uh, Akko? you can let go of me now! " Sucy told her. " Sorry," Akko said timidly.

As Lotte and Sucy left to go back to class, Akko went inside and closed the door behind her, She jumped around the room happily as she thought about her brief moment with her crush...She flopped on the her bed and pulled up her covers, She then drifted off to sleep, Dreaming about her and Sucy having a romantic picnic together in a meadow.

..With Lotte sadly being the third wheel...until Sucy gave her an sandwich and a hug.

* * *

This fanfiction was up here before. but I wasn't satisfied with it so I took it down. After some consideration, I decided to rewrite it and post it back up. I hope you'll enjoy. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 - Love Potion for Akko

Akko sat on her bed thinking about Sucy more and more, missing her already. she got up from her bed and dug around her desk for a piece of paper and pen.

Akko then started to write an love letter to her beloved..only to crumple it up and toss it into the trash.

" Ugh! that won't do, how can I tell her how I feel? " She exasperated as she pulled out another piece of paper.

Thinking more about what to write, Akko finally came up with some words.

" Dear Sucy Manbavaran, I'm writing this to say that...I really admire you...No, that sucks too! " She grunted as she erased the sentence.

" Okay, let's not screw this up, or Sucy will taunt me forever! * sigh* Dear Sucy..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lotte and Sucy were in flying class as the instructor asked them about Akko's absence.

" Are you sure that Miss Kagari is sick? " Professor Nelson questioned, not believing them.

" If suddenly getting a fever isn't considered sick, then I don't know what is..." Sucy sarcastically answered.

" Sucy, please! " Lotte scolded. " Yes Sensei, Akko was running fever when we tried to go back to class! "

" I see, Come see me after class and I'll give you her homework on today's lesson. Now girls, head back to the rest of your peers. By the way Sucy, watch yourself when speaking to me, Young lady! " Professor Nelson scolded.

" Yes Sensei! " Sucy responded.

" I feel terrible for lying, Sucy.." Lotte whispered to her.

" You'll get over it, I wonder what's eating Akko? you've seen the way she was sniffing my hair? " Sucy told Lotte.

" Maybe she was just being affectionate, ya know? " She answered quickly, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere.

" Huh?...Really now? " Sucy smiled devilishly as the gears in her head started to turn rapidly.

" Nice day huh? " Lotte changed the subject.

" Yeah...it is a nice day...for pranking! " Sucy's sharp teeth flashed in Lotte's direction, sending shivers down her spine.

" What are you planning to do, Sucy? " She questioned.

" To prank Akko until she tells me who she loves! " Sucy told as she hopped on her broom and zipped away, with a concerned Lotte following afterwards.

* * *

Akko checked over her letter she'd painstakingly written, Making sure to refrain from including her name or decorate it with pictures of Shiny Chariot or hearts.

" That's better, now to slip it under her pillow and act like nothing's suspicious! " She told herself as she put the note under Sucy's pillow.

She then darted back to her bed and snuggled up into her blankets to take a nap.

* * *

Later that day, after classes were over for the day, Lotte and Sucy were heading back to their dorm for the night until they were stopped by Professor Ursula, who handed them some more of Akko's homework.

" I'm sorry to bother you girls, but could you give these to Akko? I've heard she wasn't feeling well. " She asked them.

" Sure! " Lotte told the professor, secretly dreading carrying the extra weight.

" Thanks, When she feels better, send her to me, please. " Ursula told them as she then walked away, her hair briefly turning red for a second before turning back to grey.

" Hmm, did you see that, Sucy? you think she'd might be...no it can't be. " Lotte whispered.

" It isn't. " Sucy dismissed.

" Oh come on, Sucy! it's so obviously her! " Lotte argued.

" You're tired, I'm tired. let's head back to our dorm. " Sucy dismissed again as she yawned tiredly.

" *sigh* Fine, Sucy...fine. " Lotte begrudgingly agreed.

* * *

Akko jumped alittle when the door opened suddenly as Lotte and Sucy entered.

" I see that you're well, Akko! " Lotte said to her.

" Yeah, I woke up and my fever was gone! " She told Lotte.

" That's what you get when you get enough rest, Akko! " She winked at Akko, who looked her puzzled by what she meant by that.

" Now that you're better, you can do your homework while we sleep! " Sucy chimed in as she tossed the large stack on Akko's bed.

" Thanks, Sucy. " Akko thanked sarcastically.

" Anytime, Guinea Pig. " Sucy responded. " Just don't put your hands on Lotte's you-know-what, while she sleeps. " she snickered.

" I said that was an accident, Sucy! " Akko seethed, jumping up from her bed to confront her.

" Girls, please don't fight! " Lotte mediated.

" Tell her to stop bringing it up! " Akko told her as she pointed to Sucy,...as she was already fast asleep.

" Ohh...whatever, I'm going back to bed! " She told Lotte as she went back to her bed in a huff.

Rolling her eyes, Lotte turned off the light and climbed into her bunk to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the girls were in Potions Class as they waited for the teacher to arrive.

" So, about yesterday..." Akko said to Lotte, who was getting out her study books.

" Don't worry about it, Akko. It was an accident. " She tried to guess what her friend was trying to apologizing for, figuring it was about the incident from yesterday.

Akko's face briefly turned crimson for a second before shaking her head rapidly.

" I was going to ask what the lesson was about. " she corrected.

" Oh, right. it's about mixing Wolfsbane with Seaweed to see the effect. " Lotte explained to an disgusted Akko.

" Why are we mixing that? " she asked Lotte. " Is the school trying to kill us all!? "

" You're a little slow there, Akko. " Sucy snickered. " Did Shining Chariot keep you up at night? "

Akko sent Sucy a death glare in her direction, contrasting to the pale girl's unfazed stare.

* * *

After class, the girls headed to the library to study their notes and relax a little, Akko in particular, due to the restless look on her face.

She rested her arms behind her head and leaned her chair back slightly, blowing her fringe out of her face.

Lotte took out her spellbook and her notes she took during potions class, while Sucy mixed some deadly potions.

" What are you working on, Sucy? " Akko wearily asked, knowing full well what asking that very question could entail.

The pale Scandinavian girl set down her work and slowly turned her head upwards to face Akko, resting her chin on her and smiled creepily at her friend. Flashing her sharp teeth behind the dark shadows of her bangs, her right eye staring devilishly at the poor Japanese girl.

" Now how would you like to know? " She said seductively.

Sweating her head off under Sucy's stare, Akko turned to see Lotte watching the whole thing, who quickly hid behind her book to hide her blushing face.

" Actually, Never mind Sucy...Forget I asked! " Akko backpedaled, getting up to find a book to read, Sucy watching her leave.

" What was that about, Sucy? " Lotte broke the silence.

" She asked what I was making, I was about to tell her. " Sucy grinned, pulling out her book and flipping through it.

She dog-eared a page and lifted the book to show Lotte...It was a recipe for an love potion on page 9, and the gears inside of Sucy's head started turning again.

" Again, Just are you planning to do, Sucy? Please tell me now! " Lotte demanded to know, not liking where this was heading.

" Take it easy, Lotte. All I need is some special ingredients " Sucy explained getting up and taking Lotte's hand to search for them, scouring the library's plants for the ingredients she needed.

* * *

Akko returned back to the table to find her friends gone, giving out an annoyed grunt and sat down, figuring that she'd watch their stuff while their away.

She started humming an tune to herself, one that she'd remembered from her parent's old record collection.

" ~ I'm picking up good vibrations, Sucy's giving me excitations ~ Oom bop bop! "


	3. Chapter 3

Akko pulled her love letter out and looked it over, debating whither or not to give it to Sucy to be over and done with it.

She nervously thought about what Sucy would say if she'd read it, Would she requite her feelings or reject them? This being in love stuff is hard!

She suddenly saw a hand rudely snatch the letter from out of her hands, much to her chagrin.

" Hey jerk! That's mine! " Akko shouted at Hannah, who giggled evilly as she handed the letter to Diana, who tore open the envelope as Akko tried to snatch it back.

" Why, what's this, Kagari? for someone you wholeheartedly admire? " She teased the angered girl. She opened the letter and read though it, her eyes widened in realization, she then folded the letter back up and placed it back into the envelope, using her wand to reseal it.

She handed it back to Akko, who snarled at the three girls for invading her privacy. Diana gently patted her on the shoulder and lowered her head to whisper into Akko's ear.

" Good luck, Kargari. " She told her, smiling and winking as she left with her friends, who blew raspberries at Akko.

" What the hell was that about? " she thought to herself, quickly hiding the letter in her pocket.

* * *

Sucy and Lotte were in the girl's bathroom mixing up the love potion, the grin widening on her face as she watched the cauldron bubble and boil.

" Are you sure this is safe? " Lotte questioned the necromancer, who chummed on an candybar in thought.

" Can't tell, but that's just the fun part, isn't it? " Sucy snickered, dipping a vial into the cauldron and capping it off with a cork and an smile of satisfaction. " Learning from trial and error? "

" Sucy..." Lotte said with tiredness of her friend's shenanigans.

Akko slowly drifted into sleep as she rested her head on the table in boredom waiting for Lotte and Sucy to return...

* * *

Speaking of witch, She dreamt she was alone with Sucy on top of the academy's tower, just hanging out, the wind blowing her hair back and revealing her beautiful red eyes. Akko leaned in to kiss Sucy, their lips almost touching until... *RIIIINNNNGGGG*

Akko jolted awake as the bell rudely interrupted her daydream.

" Damn bell..." She mumbled. rubbing her eyes. " It was getting so good too! "

Sucy and Lotte returned to the library to gather their things and Akko so that they could head to their next class...

Flying Broom Class, Akko's least favorite class.

* * *

The students stood ontop the training tower's balcony as they listened to Professor Nelson give instructions for her new flying lesson.

" Now, Girls. We'll going to learn how to loop-de-loop and slalom between the trees " She said as she thumped her broom against the floor. " And Ms Kagari, you have a lot of catching up to do in my class, Now get to it! "

" Y-y-y-yes Ma'am. " Akko said nervously when she looked down to the ground below, gripping her broom tight in fear.

" Just get on the broom, Moron..." Sucy smirked, with Akko flipping her off.

" Don't antagonize her, Sucy! " Lotte reprimanded.

" You should do the same, Sucy! " Akko retorted as she grabbed her broom and jumped off the tower, screaming all the way down before her broom jolted upwards, The poor girl holding on for dear life.

" And there she goes...like always. " Sucy said as she flew off with Lotte to save their friend from certain broom...

Speeding through the trees, Akko gripped her broom tightly and blasted the leaves and branches away with her wand, trying to get it to pull up and not to go crashing into the trees, lest she get sent back home to her parents in a box.

Sucy and Lotte grabbed Akko and lifted her off of her broom, sending it crashing into the trees.

" Thanks, guys! " She thanked them. " That broom must have it in for me..."

" Maybe it knows how much you suck? " Sucy teased, earning a glare from Lotte and another middle finger salute from Akko, who then snarled at her and crossed her arms irritably sighing at where her broom crashed. " But Hey, be thankful that it wasn't you that crashed those trees...I wouldn't know what I'd do without you. "

" Awwww Sucy! " Akko exclaimed as she hugged her friend tightly, despite her protesting against it, and to Lotte's glee.

* * *

" Ms Kagari, Ms Manbavaran, and Ms Yanson, I get that you're close to one another, but cease this PDA Immediately! " Professor Nelson reprimanded, effectively pussy-blocking Akko.

" Sorry...Sensei..." She said with disappointment, letting go of Sucy, much to the other girl's relief, and Lotte's dismay.

" And where's your broom Ms Kagari? " Professor Nelson questioned.

" I-I-It crashed into the trees down there! " Akko said guiltily as she pointed down to the vast brunches of trees, bracing herself for the chewing out of a lifetime. " I didn't crash it on purpose, I just lost control of it, Honest! "

Sighing inwardly and reluctantly nodding her head. Professor Nelson rubbed her temple and pointed the trees, " Okay Atsuko Kagari, you and your friends go recover your broom and head back to the tower for a replacement if it's damaged. "

* * *

With that, She flew off to assist the other students with her lesson, leaving Akko, Sucy and Lotte on a scavenger hunt for a uncooperative broom.

" UGH! We're never going to find it down there! " Akko groaned in frustration.

" Don't give up yet Akko, We'll find it, you'll see! " Lotte assured her, rubbing her friend's back to comfort her.

" You need to be less pessimistic...I can help you with that! " Sucy flashed a predatory smile at her friend, like demonic cat cornering a scared mouse, presenting her love potion to Akko. " Here, drink this! "

" What's that for? " She asked, understandably suspicious of the vial before her, knowing of Sucy's usual potion-related antics and tests.

" Confidence." Sucy told her with a trustworthy smile...as much as her shark-teeth would allow anyway. Sure, it was both a lie and a truth in a way...Mostly to put a end to the girl's pessimism and put her potion to the test and find out who this mysterious crush is...

" You better not be lying to me, Sucy! " Akko Gingerly taking the vial of potion from the necromancer's hand, Akko kept her eyes on Sucy's face to make sure that she wasn't lying or pulling a twisted prank on her, drinking the potion as she did so.

" Cross my heart! " Sucy assured her, Seeing the last drop leave the bottle, she grinned excitedly as she waited for the potion to take effect over Akko's body and mind.

Lotte watched in fear as the sadist's plan starting to effect on Akko, her eyes started to turn pink, her pupils morphing into hearts and her demeanor becoming lustful as her attention turned towards her friends, her heart beating rapidly in her chest and her lips were making kissing noises.

" Sucy...I think your little potion is working a little too well...Let's go look for Akko's broom before she starts humping our legs! " Lotte suggested as they swooped down to the ground

" Good idea! " Sucy agreed, making sure to put a restraining spell on her friend before her addled state turns her into Pepe Le Pew on her and Lotte both.

" So...are you going to reverse this potion anytime? " Lotte asked her hoping she'll talk some sense into her friend.

" I'll think about it, give it time! " Sucy sniggered.

" Sucy..." Lotte glared at her friend, angered by her dickishness.

" I'll make a reversal spell by this afternoon, calm down Lotte " Sucy assured as she started checking the bushes for the broom, while Lotte started thinking to herself.

" If only you knew the truth, Sucy.." She muttered to herself.


End file.
